


The Day Eren Met the Yellow Power Ranger

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Adult Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Eren Yeager, Eren mistakes Levi for the yellow power ranger, Fem Ereri, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Skating, also barely, but like barely, designer Eren, teen levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Five year old Eren finds her favorite Power Ranger at the local skating rink and she absolutely must meet her.





	The Day Eren Met the Yellow Power Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me a true story and I wrote this out of it.  
> Only a very small part of it actually happened.
> 
> I was a little under the influence while writing this but luckily the lovely  
>  [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe)  
> edited it for me. (And helped make it better!)
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I don’t want to!" Five year old Eren huffed as her mother pushed her towards the ice of the local skating rink. 

"Eren! Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll have so much fun." Carla assured, exasperation in her voice. 

"What if I fall?" Eren pouted, pulling against her mother, trying to stay as far away from the ice as possible. 

She had been skating a few times, it was her mother's new task; to teach her how to skate. A few months ago it was gymnastics, the year before it was ballet, now it was gliding through a fresh layer of ice while balancing on the knives attached to your shoes. 

" Falling is part of the fun!" Carla smiled. 

"But it hurts!" Eren whined. 

"You have snow pants on, it will cushion the fall. Look! Armin is out there, all by himself!" Carla said pointing to the little blond boy; bundled up in his winter clothes and leaning his entire weight on the bright orange pylon, pushing himself around the ice awkwardly and lifting a hand to wave at his best friend before losing his balancing and falling face first onto the ice. 

 

"Oh Armin!" Carla said, rushing onto the ice and gliding gracefully toward Armin, picking the tiny boy up and helping to steady himself on his feet. 

"T-thank you Mrs. Jaegar." Armin said, scrambling to grab his pylon. 

"Eren! Get out here!" Carla demanded. 

"Fine!" Eren shouted defiantly, grabbing another pylon and pushing herself out onto the ice towards Armin. 

"Hi Eren!" Armin smiled happily, he was not a strong skater, but he was enjoying herself immensely as he trudged forwards with Eren by his side. 

"Hi!" Eren smiled, trudging alongside of him. "Where's your Grandpa?" She asked. 

"Over there, he doesn't skate." Armin said, refusing to let go of his pylon for fear of falling down again. 

"I don’t know why Mommy keeps bringing me here." Eren huffed. 

"Because it's fun! And you're really good at it!" Armin shouted excitedly. 

"Not really!" Eren said, wobbling as she tried letting go of her pylon, only to grab back onto it quickly before falling to the unforgivingly hard surface below. 

 

"Woah, easy there kid." Someone said as Eren swerved to the side, trying her best not to fall. 

She looked up toward the voice and that's when she saw her. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a wool winter headband, she was wearing light blue jeans and a yellow coat. Eren knew exactly who she was. 

 

Her eyes widened as the teenage girl smiled and swayed around the two younger girls, staring as she skated ahead, rejoining her group of two tall blonde boys and the brown haired girl. 

"A-Armin." Eren whispered, almost in shock. "Do you know who that is?" She asked. 

"No? Who is it?" Armin asked, looking toward the group, his own eyes wide with curiosity. 

'It's Trini." Eren whispered loudly. 

"Trini??" Armin asked, obviously unsure of what Eren meant. 

"Trini! The yellow Power Ranger!" Eren said before pushing her pylon ahead earnestly. 

"The... the who?" Armin called after Eren who was already gone, chasing after Trini. 

 

 

"Trini! Trini!" Eren called out, trying her best to catch up with the beautiful monster fighting yellow ranger. 

The friction of the pylon mixed with the puffiness of her snow pants around her legs hindering her movements. 

Tossing the pylon out of her way she sprinted forward, skating as fast as she could, calling out to Trini, but to no avail; she wasn't fast enough and her goddess was getting away. 

 

She just needed to be faster. 

 

"TRINI!!" She yelled, she was almost there, almost within reach, before her skate hooked on an uneven piece of ice and before she knew it she was careening face first toward the ice. 

 

"Eren!!" Carla shouted from the other side of the rink where she skated with Armin before rushing towards her fallen daughter. 

 

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The musical voice Eren had been dreaming of since the first time she had heard it ten minutes before. 

She looked up with wide eyes as the teenage girl holding out a hand to help her up. 

 

"Trini!" She gasped. 

"Trini?" Trini asked. "You were calling out to me?" She asked, pulling Eren to her feet and dusting her off. 

"Yes! I love you!!" Eren shouted, staring up at her in awe. 

Trini's face softened into a smile. "And why do you love me so much?" She asked. 

 

"Because you're so cool! You're the Yellow Power Ranger!!" Eren grinned. 

"Oh am I??" Trini laughed as Carla finally caught up with them. 

"Eren are you okay?" She asked, pulling Eren towards her. 

"Mom, It's Trini!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Trini? The power ranger?" Carla asked and Eren nodded ecstatically. 

"Oh Eren, no..." She began before Trini interrupted. 

 

"Eren is it?" She asked and Eren nodded happily. "Well Eren, would you like to go for a skate with me?" She asked, holding out her hand before smiling up at Carla. 

"Yes!!" Eren squealed, almost jumping on the ice in her excitement. 

Trini laughed as she took Eren's hand and began skating around the rink beside the overly excited five year old. 

 

"So you like Power Rangers?" Trini asked. 

"Yes! It's my favorite show! You're so cool, and pretty!!" She shouted. 

"Well thank you Eren, you're very cool and pretty too." She said, leading her around the rink with ease. 

 

Their skate was over far too soon, Eren could have skated with Trini all day long, but she was so happy to have met her idol she could barely contain herself. 

 

"How about a picture?" Carla asked as Trini brought Eren to the gate. 

"Sure." She said, kneeling down on the ice beside Eren with her arm around the young girl and smiles on both their faces as Carla took a polaroid. 

 

"Thank you Trini" Carla said with a smile, to which Trini gave her a nod and helped Eren off of the ice. 

 

"Bye Eren, it was so nice to meet you." She said, leaning down and kissing the five year old on the cheek. 

 

"Bye Trini!" Eren said, waving as Trini made her way to her group of friends, the brown haired girl positively giddy as she whispered in Trini's ear, earning herself a smack on the arm by the small dark haired teen. 

 

 

 

 

Eren put the polaroid in a picture frame on her bedside table, she would never forget her skate with Trini, the Yellow Power Ranger. 

Even long after Eren grew older and realized that the girl in the photo was not actually Trini, she still treasured the memory. 

As a five year old, she believed with all of her heart that the girl with the long dark hair and the yellow jacket was her favorite Power Ranger and this girl was kind enough to play along and give her the most special few minutes of her young life, and for that she would always hold a special place in her heart. 

 

 

It wasn't until years later that Eren's skate with the yellow Power Ranger became more than a fond childhood memory. 

 

While interning for RAL Designs and hemming the skirt of the main model of the photoshoot, she caught a glimpse of long dark hair and a hint of an almost unfamiliar voice. 

 

Eren stopped what she was doing and glanced around the room. 

Maybe she was hearing things, maybe it was just her imagination, it had happened before in hopes of finding her Trini once more; though odd as it was to think about her after so many years of the overlooked memory. 

 

"Something wrong?" Mikasa, the model asked, a slight tone of worry in her voice over Eren's strange behaviour; the two had worked together before and had formed a kind of friendship while on set. 

"No, no. I just thought I heard something." Eren smiled, shaking her head and kneeling back down to finish the hem. 

 

"Levi, you're supposed to take pictures during the shoot, not when I'm getting ready." Mikasa said. 

"I like candid pictures, they're for me not the shoot." The Photographer said. 

"Well why don't you get one of Eren, she's so pretty she should be a model not a seamstress." Mikasa said, pulling Eren to her feet. 

"No no, I design clothes, I don't wear them in pictures." Eren said, feeling her face heat up into a blush as the flash of the camera went off in her peripheral vision. 

"No? You are quite beautiful." The photographer, "Levi" said with a smile in her voice. 

Eren turned towards her, eyes wide as they took in the long dark hair, pale skin, and petite frame. 

"Trini?" She asked, watching the woman's face change from the soft smile into one of unexpected surprise. 

 

"Trini?" Levi asked and Eren felt her heart drop slightly, of course she hadn't been as memorable to the older girl as she had been to her. Eren had just been a small child mistaking a beautiful teenager as one of the protagonists of her favorite show. 

She felt the words bubbling up in her throat, she couldn't stop them before they began to spill out in nearly incoherent babbles. 

 

"I don't know if you remember me, but when I was five I chased you around a skating rink because I thought you were the Yellow Power Ranger. You skated with me and my mom took a picture, it's still in my room and it took me longer than I'd like to admit before I realized you weren't actually her, but I wanted to thank you for doing that for me because it is one of the best memories I have." 

 

She babbled. 

 

She babbled in front of Trini. 

 

God, she was such a dork. She wouldn't be surprised if Levi distanced herself as much as possible from her. 

 

To Eren's surprise and utter luck, Levi's lips stretched into a warm smile. 

The memory of the same warm smile gracing those lips all those years before, giving her the same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she had had as a five year old girl meeting her idol at the local skating rink. 

 

"Of course, I remember you." She laughed. "How often do you get chased down by a tiny little girl claiming that you are her favorite Power Ranger? It was the absolute cutest thing that's ever happened to me." 

 

"Wha—really?" Eren asked in surprise. 

 

"Yes! I was flattered. Yellow was my favorite too." Levi said. "So, you've had a picture of me in your room all these years?" She asked, a hint of a smirk playing at her lips 

 

"Y-yeah. I didn't take it to college with me, but it's still in my room at my parents' house. Is that weird?" Eren asked bashfully. 

 

"No, It's cute." Levi laughed. 

 

Her laugh was angelic. Everything about her was angelic; from her voice to her features. She was as beautiful as Eren remembered and there was only one thing Eren could think of to do. 

 

"How would you like to get together sometime? You know... To catch up..." She said bravely, though was it really considered bravery when you were absolutely terrified? 

 

"I'd love to, what did you have in mind?" Levi asked. 

 

"Maybe Skating?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
